In the silence of the night
by XxTriniSakura125xX
Summary: Two people reunite for one last happy moment together. SasuxSaku.


**This is a one-shot songfic...thing! I took a little break from Memories, and typed this up.**

**It is currently 3:45am right now, and I am TIRED!**

**The song is called "Love Loud and Clear" BY: Alaine.**

**Right so, this is sad? I don't know. I felt like writing it, or typing it, or whatever. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the song.**

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**In the silence of the night**

You don't have to say it

I know how you feel

I lay in my bed at night, alone and upset. In my hands is a picture frame from the past. I stare at the boy with onyx coloured hair quietly as I wept to myself. It has been two years since I last saw him. And when I saw him, and he said my name, my heart fluttered a bit, just like it did when we were youngsters. I could remember the words he said before he left me, on the cold bench. The way he said those two simple words to me, made me think that he didn't have to say them at all. This was because I knew how he felt about me. _Thank you_ really meant I love you.

You don't need to speak a word to reveal

When we saw each other again, three years later I knew by the look in your eyes that you were sorry. I saw under that cold hard expression on your face, that you were sad to have gone and leave us in this heartache. You left me in heartache the most. Those empty words broke my heart more and more, as I continued to remember everything. As my heartaches, my eyes rain tear drops down my face.

When you love this way its 

Easy to love what you need (when you need)

I could only assume that this is the way you love me, from afar. I could only guess that it is easier for you to love me. As you distance yourself from me, your heart aches more and more for me. You know I could give you that love that you deserve, that you need. And you know that I could give it to you when you need it the most. So in the silence of the night, I wept for our love to be fulfilled one day.

So baby

Close the door 

I lifted my head to the sound of soft footsteps outside my window. Tears continued to stream down my face, as I watched my window open slowly. I watched as a foot appeared as the person stepped into my room, with his back to me. I watched as he silently closed the window. And I watched as the man turned around to face me. He had onyx hair that was longer than before. He had onyx eyes that I could drown in. His face was expressionless, which was enough expression to tell me what he was feeling.

Turn off the lights hold me like you never did before

Closer than we ever been 

With words unspoken

I reached over and turned off the little lamp beside my bed, as he walked over to me silently. He got in bed with me beside me. His strong arms pulled me against his hard chest, as he buried his head in the crook of my neck. I could hear him take a breathe of my scent. When he breathes out his soft breath tickled the side of my neck. He didn't say a single word to me, nor did I to him. My tiny arms moved up and around his neck as I pulled him closer. With the words unspoken between us, I knew this will be the last time I would see him.

I cry out to you and you answer me 

Silently 

I cried silently into his chest as I held him close to me. As I cry out to him, he answered me silently as a few drops from his eyes dripped over my neck. He knew as well, that this would be the last time we would be able to see each other. We both didn't want to think of what the future held for us. In the silence of the night, we just wanted to be together.

When you touch you tell me

You'll never let go

With my eyes I beg you to take full control

He silently kissed me along my neck as I traced circles on his chest. His hands moved to pull my large shirt over my head and free of my body, as I pushed back the folds of his clothes with my tiny hands. I tugged his pants off his tone legs quietly as he pulled my shorts off my creamy legs. After he held me close once again, as his fingers dotted my back with a feather light touch. My slender fingers traced circles on his chest as I inhaled his scent, imprinting it in my mind so I would never forget it. He began once again feathering my neck with soft kisses, as my body reacted by arching my neck more, so he could continue his actions on my body. Silently he crawled over my body, and our eyes locked on to each other. Onyx eyes clashed with my emerald green eyes. With my eyes I begged him to take control of this last moment between us. My fingers reached out to him as I locked them behind his neck. He silently agreed and bent his head and kissed me on my lips, softly.

Baby in this moment

I understand you without a sound

Without a doubt

As the kiss deepened, and as his hands moved over my body onto my chest, I understood him at that moment. I knew that without a sound this would be the last moment and memory of us together. It was without a doubt our last happy moment between us. This will be our first and last moment together. I could feel him fondling my chest as my back arched against his hand, as I let out silent moans within his mouth. When our lips broke apart to let us breathe, we continued to stare into each other's eyes as we understood that this moment without a doubt, will be imprinted within our memories and our hearts.

Touch me, feel me, quietly

Don't speak

Just love me now baby

Now let's be silent

Time to give and take love

Let's make love

Our lips locked in a feverish kiss as our hands explored each others body. My panties and his boxers were long gone within minutes of over explorations. The way he touched my body beneath his fingers made my mind spin with ecstasy. And the way my fingers touched his, had his mind in ecstasy as well. He looked up at me, about to open his mouth to ask for permission, for I was a virgin. I lifted one silent finger and held it to his lips and held his eyes with mine. I wanted to keep this blissful silence between us, I silently commanded him to not speak. I just wanted to make love with him. As my message went through to him, we made love instantly. In the silence of the night, our moans of pleasure filled the silent air.

In the silence of the night

Your heartbeat speaks to mine

As we made love together, we imprinted all of this within our mind. In the silence of the night we cried out each others name as we reach the land of bliss. We cried out our hearts as we held each other close together, with his head softly resting on my valley on my chest. We silently told each other with our hearts, of how much we loved each other throughout the years apart.

In the silence of the night

I hear…love loud and clear

In this blissful silence, our love could be heard in each other's ears. His arms held me close, as I held his head on my chest, stroking his hair lightly between my fingers. His fingers played with a few strands of my messy hair as he watched them. We stayed like that for a few hours, enjoying each other's company. We were enjoying our last moments together, as our love rang loud and clear to each other.

In the silence of the night

Your heartbeat speaks to mine

Our heartbeats were beating together as one. Even as he got up and got redressed. Even as I slowly got up pulling the sheets around myself. Even as my eyes began to water with fresh new tears. Even as he slowly walked towards the window, as I simply watched from beside my bed, unable to move my legs. Even as he slowly opened my window, and started to climb out, forever to be engulfed in the darkness. Even as our eyes locked onto each other, begging for us not to split apart even though we knew we had to. We just wanted a few more minutes together, but he could not allow that, no matter how much I begged him. As he slipped through the window, and shut it behind him I fell onto the hard floor in sadness as water spilled over my eyes. And as they created streams down my face, I placed a hand on my stomach silently, knowing that I had to keep going for the sake of both of us.

In the silence of the night

In the silence of the night, two hearts broke apart, forever to be apart; even as both members called out…**I love you.**

**

* * *

**

**Ok, all done.**

**Review Please**

**My brain is shutting down. SLEEP TIME!**


End file.
